nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Anderson Silva
Background Anderson Silva was born April 14, 1975, a middle child of four.13 The son of a poverty stricken family, Silva spent the majority of his childhood with his aunt and uncle, an officer with the Curitiba police force. Silva first began training Jiu Jitsu with neighborhood kids who could afford lessons. He explained his introduction to martial arts in an interview with FIGHT! Magazine: “When I started out, Jiu-Jitsu was really an elite thing in Brazil, and there was some prejudice towards poorer kids, so I had to learn things on my own... Some of my neighbors started doing Jiu-Jitsu, so I started watching it, and then started rolling with them. It wasn’t organized training, but it was better than nothing.” By the age of twelve his family was able to set aside enough money to start him in Tae Kwon Do lessons, from which he moved on to Capoeira, before finally settling on Muay Thai at the age of sixteen. Before he began his career as a professional fighter, Silva worked at McDonalds, and also as a file clerk. He also considers Spider-Man a personal hero, and has a stated love of comic books and comic book heroes. UFC career Silva beat Rousimar Palhares in a Middleweight title match up as the main event at UFC 3. Silva beat Mark Munoz in the main event at UFC 7 by KO (Punches), at UFC 11 Silva beat Michael Bisping by KO to retain the title, Silva won his 4th match this time against Brian Stann at UFC 17 to keep hold of the title, Silva retained the title at UFC 24 against Aussie Kyle Noke by TKO in the 3rd round, Silva lost the Middleweight title at UFC 31 when he was beating by Chael Sonnen by Unanimous decision, Silva beat Yushin Okami by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC 34, Silva beat Wanderlei Silva by KO in the co main event of UFC 38, Silva lost in the main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 5 against Chael Sonnen for the Middleweight title, Silva beat Vitor Belfort by KO in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 7, Silva won in the co main event of UFC 48 when he beat Mark Munoz by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9 - 2 - 0 | Mark Munoz | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 2 - 0 | Vitor Belfort | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.22 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 2 - 0 | Chael Sonnen | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 4.37 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 1 - 0 | Wanderlei Silva | K0 (Punches) | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.01 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Yushin Okami | Unanimous decision | UFC 34 | 24 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Chael Sonnen | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 0 - 0 | Kyle Noke | TKO (Punch) | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.23 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Brian Stann | KO (Knee) | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.35 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Michael Bisping | KO (Knees) | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.31 |O2 Arena, London, England. | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccFFcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Mark Munoz | KO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.42 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Middleweight title fight |}